


Want Some Pocky?

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "Come here, I can't do anything when you're so far away from me." Rei watched as Koga stood up and walked over to the coffin, where Rei was sitting."What d'ya want?" Koga stood in front of Rei."Closer." Rei grabbed Koga and pulled the boy towards him. Koga let a small noise as he landed on Rei's lap.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 43





	Want Some Pocky?

"Hey, Koga, come here." Rei looked over to where Koga was sitting. The 1st year was playing his guitar. 

"What is it?" Koga looked up at Rei. 

"Come here, I can't do anything when you're so far away from me." Rei watched as Koga stood up and walked over to the coffin, where Rei was sitting. 

"What d'ya want?" Koga stood in front of Rei. 

"Closer." Rei grabbed Koga and pulled the boy towards him. Koga let a small noise as he landed on Rei's lap. 

"Want one?" Rei pulled out a small red box from his pocket. 

"Huh?" Rei opened the box to reveal some pocky. He took one out and put it in Koga's mouth. 

"Good, right?" Rei said. 

"Mmhm." Koga bit into the pocky and held it in his hand. He then put it back in, ready to take another bite. Before he could, Rei put the other end into his mouth. He saw Koga's cheeks turn a pretty red colour. Rei smiled, pulled Koga closer and kissed the younger. The kiss tasted sweet but probably because of the pocky. When they finally parted, Rei lifted a hand to Koga's cheek. 

"You're cute when you blush."

"E-eh? I-i'm not cute! S-shut up." All Rei did was laugh and kiss Koga again. He could still taste the pocky. Rei then opened the coffin and pulled Koga in with him. 

"I'm gonna take a nap." Rei yawned and closed the lid of the coffin. 

"Night, Koga."

"Ya know it's not nighttime yet."

"Whatever." Rei then closed his eyes. Koga buried his face against Rei's chest and closed his eyes too.


End file.
